<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strenth by chokoretominto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586328">Strenth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto'>chokoretominto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DaiSuga Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Police, Professors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga se preocupa demasiado por el trabajo de Daichi.<br/>Están completamente enamorados (8) y no se dan cuenta.</p><p>DaiSuga Week Día 5 Stormy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DaiSuga Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strenth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escribí esto pensando en esta canción de Yuki Hayashi <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJ1_tv8DoQw&amp;list=PLNQT7zNIJIbiwUOEbf7bglBn9yvJcfnBs&amp;index=38">Strenth - Run with the Wind</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se hallaban sentados a ambos extremos del sillón; cubiertos por una manta gruesa y afelpada, lo suficientemente grande para que los cubriera a ambos durante los días fríos.</p><p>La tetera de porcelana grabada para el té verde estaba casi vacía. Suga elevó la vista hacia la ventana y pudo visualizar, grabado en su retina, las flores dibujadas con marcador rojo sobre las hojas de examen. El cielo gris anunciaba una lluvia inminente y torrencial. El aire húmedo flotaba con la estática habitual que antecede a las tormentas.</p><p>Se levantó y bostezó con un quejido grave. Intentó desperezarse sin resultado. Quería volver a la cama y dejar el trabajo de revisión para el Suga de los días soleados.</p><p>Daichi estaba concentrado haciendo papeleo. Las últimas semanas habían sido difíciles debido a un incidente sospechoso en el que se había visto envuelto una muchacha joven. Era poco habitual ver asesinatos, y cuando pasaba, Suga pasaba noches enteras en vela temiendo por Daichi.</p><p>Las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos marrones le indicaban que él también lo pasaba mal. Peor que él. Pero por las personas. Era tan bueno.</p><p>Puso a calentar agua para preparar más té. El piso frío de la cocina le recordó lo mucho que extrañaba el clima cálido de Australia. Suga se había vuelto más intolerante al calor luego de su viaje a Oceanía.</p><p>Volvió a arroparse entre la manta, esta vez, pegado a Daichi. Tironeó de su antebrazo con suavidad, y reposó su mejilla en la calidez tersa de su piel. Daichi sonrió cansado, apartando los informes compuestos de una cantidad ingente de hojas de papel desde su regazo para darle espacio a Suga.</p><p>Se habían vuelto habituales situaciones así. De arrumacos silenciosos pero necesarios. Cada uno descansaba en los brazos del otro; de la vida, las preocupaciones y la responsabilidad adulta. El peso del mundo se hacía más liviano gracias a que estaban juntos.</p><p>⸺Daichi Sawamura ⸺Suga escribió en rojo sobre su piel canela los kanjis que conformaban el nombre del moreno⸺. Siempre me ha gustado tu nombre. Combina contigo.</p><p>Daichi besó la frente nívea del profesor con necesidad pausada. Suga no demoró en envolverlo con sus brazos, sintiendo como la tensión del excapitán se iba deshaciendo poco a poco.</p><p>⸺Estoy contigo Daichi. Siempre lo he estado. <em>Siempre lo estaré.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los quiero mucho &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>